secret manga
by emiko-chama
Summary: Losque Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Bleach et Death Note se retrouvent à Secret Story dans le but de gagner le gros-lot, voilà ce que ça donne. Au programme : Amour, amitié et rire surtout
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Introduction.

Bientôt sur CMF notre Chaine de Manga Favori, Secret Manga. Des personnages, des secrets, des révélations, des éliminations...

Ici la voix, j'ai rassemblé des personnages de manga, et leur ai demandé de garder des secrets, en échange, ils gagneront de l'argent, mais chaque semaine, un candidat devra quitter l'aventure. Lequel parviendra à rester et à gagner ? A vous de le découvrir...

Parmi les futurs habitants :

Venant du manga One piece: Luffy qui a pour secret _Je suis__élastique _; Vivi : _J'ai combattu aux cotés de pirates_. Zoro et Tashigi de faux frères et sœur. Et Sanji qui a pour secret _J'ai passé deux ans sur l'île des Okama_.

Venant du manga Naruto : Sasuke :_ Je suis l'assassin de mon frère._ Naruto :_ Je suis un jinchuriki_. Sakura et Sai, un faux couple. Et enfin, Gaara_ : je suis le plus jeune Kage_.

Fairy Tail : Natsu :_ Mon père est un dragon._ Lucy : _Je suis né dans une famille de noble._ Erza et Gérard : _Nous sommes fiancés_. Et Happy _: Je peux me faire pousser des ailes._

Dans le manga Death Note : L : _Je suis le plus grand détective de mon monde._ Light : _Je suis un (ancien) tueur en série_. Misa-Misa : _Je suis une habitante de la maison cachée_. Near _je suis orphelin. _Et Ryuk : _Je suis un shinigami_.

Dans le manga Bleach : Ichigo :_ je suis moitié Shinigami, moitié Hollow (ouais, vizar en gros)_. Orihime :_ Je peux contrôler des fées_. Yuruichi : _Je suis un chat. _Hitsugaya : _Je suis un capitaine Shinigami_. Grimmjow : _Je suis un habitant de la maison cachée._

**25 personnages de 5 mangas différents, mais un seul gagnant, qui réussira à gagner le gros lot ?**

Dans le prochain épisode : L'arrivée des premiers personnages dans la maison ainsi que des habitants de la maison cachés, à bientôt nos chers téléspectateurs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le commencement.

Je devrais probablement vous résumer tous ces mangas, mais veuillez pardonner l'auteure qui, par peur de vous embrouiller, préfère vous laisser chercher de meilleurs résumer sur internet.

Misa et Grimmjow furent les premiers arrivés et allèrent tout de suite dans la maison cachée, de laquelle il pouvait observer les comportements de leur futurs colocataires à l'aide de caméra.

Grimmjow : Toi aussi tu es une habitante de la maison cachée ?

Misa : Oui. Je m'appelle Misa-Misa et je suis mannequin.

Grimmjow : Moi c'est Grimmjow, je suis un arrancar.

Misa : Un quoi ?

Grimmjow : Un arrancar, un gros je suis un mélange de 1000 Hollow et de shinigami.

Misa : Waouh, je connais des shinigami, mais ils n'ont pas l'air aussi... humain.

Premier arrivé dans la maison : Un jeune homme brun avec une cicatrice sous l'œil. Dans la maison cachée : Grimmjow : Il va probablement nous en apprendre sur son secret en pensant qu'il est tout seul.

Misa : D'accord j'arrive. (Elle s'assied à coté de lui et observe les faits et geste du nouvel arrivant.)

Le brun, lui, se dirige vers la cuisine et ouvre le frigo. En découvrant ce que le frigo contient, il sourit et commence à le vider.

Misa : En tout cas, son secret, ce n'est pas qu'il est mannequin. Tu as vu comment il mange ? Il a déjà vidé la moitié du frigo. Comment il fait pour être aussi maigre !?

Grimmjow : Aucune idée, mais finalement ça ne nous apprend pas grand chose sur son secret.

Le deuxième arrivant est un jeune homme roux, à peine arrivé, il découvre le brun endormi par terre entre ce qui semble être des restes. Il le réveille et s'assure que le brun va bien.

Le brun : Oui, bien sur mais j'ai faim.

Dans la maison cachée : Grimmjow : Je rêve ou je viens de l'entendre dire qu'il avait encore faim.

Misa : Comment on va faire pour vivre avec cet estomac ambulant ?

Dans la maison : Le roux : Moi c'est Ichigo.

Le brun : Ravi de te rencontrer moi c'est Luffy. Ca te dit d'aller dans le jardin ? Je m'ennuie ici.

Ichigo : D'accord j'arrive tout de suite.

Luffy sort dehors et Ichigo se retrouve seul dans la pièce.

Ichigo (en rigolant) : Je m'appelle Ichigo, mais quel peu bien être mon secret, hein ? (Explose de rire)

Dans la maison cachée : Misa : Mais quel idiot celui là !

Grimmjow : C'est mon rival.

Misa : Ah désolé.

Ichigo : J'espère que tu t'amuse Grimmjow.

Et oui, car les habitants connaissent tous les secrets des personnages venant du même manga, sinon, ce serait trop facile de gagner ! Puis Ichigo rejoint Luffy, et ils commencent à jouer au foot autour de la piscine, enfin après qu'Ichigo ai réussit à faire comprendre à Luffy quelles étaient les règles.

Un troisième habitant arrive et comment le décrire ? Il fait peur à voir. Dans la maison cachée, Grimmjow ne peut s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

Grimmjow : Au regarde celui là ! Il est trop moche j'imagine déjà son secret : Je suis un monstre.

Misa : Lui, c'est un de mes amis.

Grimmjow : Ah... désolé. 1 point partout ?

Pendant que ces deux là commencent à se rapprocher, le monstre, lui rencontre les premiers arrivés qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de réagir à son apparence.

Le monstre : Salut. (_Ichigo et Luffy arrête de jouer à leur foot)_

Ichigo : Tu ne serais pas un arrancar toi ?

Luffy : Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?

Ichigo : Tu as un équipage Luffy ?

Luffy : Oui et un jour je serais roi des pirates !

Le monstre : Ce ne serait pas un fou échappé de l'asile ?

Ichigo : Je crois que tu t'approches de plus en plus de son secret.

Le monstre : Il a déjà déliré comme ça avant que j'arrive ?

Ichigo : Non, c'est la première fois.

Luffy : Mais non je ne suis pas fou, je serais vraiment roi des pirates ! Alors, toi là, tu veux être mon nakama ?

Le monstre : Non

Ichigo : En fait, moi c'est Ichigo. Et le fou s'appelle Luffy.

Le Monstre : Moi c'est Ryuk, tu n'aurais pas une pomme par hasard ?

Luffy (affichant un grand sourire) : Non, je les ai toutes mangés.

Ensuite, Sakura et Sai arrivèrent ensemble.

Dans la maison cachée : Grimmjow : Ils arrivent en même temps, c'est louche.

Misa : Leur secret est probablement qu'ils sont en couple, ou frère et sœur.

Dans la maison : Sai : C'est qui ce monstre qui est en train de tuer le brun là bas ?

Ryuk : Comment tu as osé ?! SACRILEGE ! EGOISTE ! MES PRECIEUSES POMMES !

Ichigo : Laissez tomber, ce sont des fous échappés de l'asile.

Sai (en souriant) : Je me disais bien qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être bien mentalement.

Sakura (légèrement effrayée) : Entre eux, Sasuke et Naruto, je ne suis pas sure qu'on va survivre...

Sai : Mais je suis là pour te protéger. Au faite, je m'appelle Sai et elle, c'est Sakura, ma petite amie.

Ichigo : Vous sortez ensemble ? Je pensais que ce serais plutôt votre secret.

Sai (en souriant comme toujours) : Il faut croire que ce n'était pas notre seul secret potentiel.

Sakura : Au fait, tu ne nous as pas dit, tu t'appelles comment ?

Une femme aux longs cheveux roux (en entrant dans la maison) : Je m'appelle Erza, et vous ?

Ichigo : Je suis Ichigo.

Sakura : Moi c'est Sakura et lui, c'est Sai.

Luffy (dont l'étranglement dont il est victime ne fait même pas mal) : Monkey D Luffy, je suis le célèbre mugiwara, connu à travers les mondes, et celui qui essaye de me tuer c'est mon futur nakama.

Ryuk : T'es élastique ou quoi ?!

Luffy (avec un air faussement innocent) : Moi, non !

Ryuk : ...

Erza : ...

Sai : ...

Sakura : ...

Ichigo : ...

Dans la maison cachée : Grimmjow : Je crois que j'ai deviné c'est quoi son secret.

Misa : Tout le monde a deviné son secret, malheureusement, on n'aura même pas le temps de le buzzer.

Ryuk : Désolé, mais tout le monde a cramé ton secret.

Un homme ressemblant à un panda (en arrivant) : Tout le monde a cramé le secret de qui ?

Ryuk : Salut L, comment ça va ? Ca te dirait d'aller buzzer pour moi ? Luffy est élastique.

Luffy (visiblement en train de mentir) : Mais non, mais non, c'est faux, aïe, tu me fais mal au cou !

Car en plus de connaitre les secrets des personnages appartenant au même monde qu'eux, ils peuvent s'entraider et faire équipe. Si l'équipe Death Note a décidé de jouer le jeu de manière très tactique et en s'entraidant, c'est une compétition pour ceux qui viennent de Bleach...

C'est à ce moment qu'une blonde entra s'avançant vers Erza.

La blonde : Salut, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ?

Erza : On vient de découvrir un secret.

La Blonde : Pourquoi t'es pas en train de buzzer ?

Erza : Il y a quelqu'un qui a été plus rapide, il s'appelle Ichigo.

Ryuk (toujours en train d'essayer de tuer le pauvre Luffy) : C'est injuste, c'est moi le premier à avoir découvert son secret !

La blonde (en chuchotant à son amie) : Erza ?

Erza (normalement) : Oui, Lucy ?

Lucy (toujours en chuchotant) : Ne t'inquiète surtout pas mais il y a un monstre à quelques mètres de toi.

Erza : C'est un habitant de la maison.

Lucy : Mais c'est... un... monstre. Regarde-le !

Ryuk : Hum, comment te dire, j'ai entendu.

Lucy : Désolé.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus arrive.

La bleu : Bonjour, je suis la Princesse Vivi, savez vous où est la maison de Secret Manga ?

Erza : Princesse ?

Vivi : Oui.

Ryuk : Une princesse, un roi des pirates, mais c'est quoi cette blague ?

Vivi : Mugiwara no Luffy n'est pas encore roi des pirates, bien qu'il soit très connu, et sa prime est très élevée.

Ryuk : Vous appartenez au même monde ? Peut-être qu'ils étaient voisins de chambres dans leur asile.

L : Peut-être que dans leur monde être roi, reine, prince ou princesse est quelque chose de courant.

Vivi : Mais non, voyons, je suis la princesse du royaume d'Alabasta, et ce pirate lui, parcourt les mers dans le but d'accéder au titre de roi des pirates, comme d'ailleurs, de nombreux pirates.

Une rousse (qui vient d'entrer) : Il y a des pirates ici ? Ils ne sont pas dangereux rassurez moi.

Ryuk : Juste un capitaine pirate, qui se dit futur roi des pirates, et il est élastique.

Erza : D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être le lâcher, il est élastique, tu ne peux donc pas l'étrangler.

Luffy : De toute manière, je vais bientôt devoir rejoindre Ichigo, il est en train de me buzzer.

La voix : Monkey D Luffy veuillez aller retrouver votre nouvel ami dans la salle du buzz.

La rousse : Il y a déjà un secret découvert ?!

Ryuk : Oui, en l'étranglant j'ai découvert qu'il était élastique, j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas lui faire la remarque à haute voix. Au fait, je suis Ryuk.

La rousse : T'es un arrancar ?

Ryuk : C'est marrant, tu n'es pas la première à me le demander, tu connais Ichigo ?

La rousse (en rougissant) : Oui, je suis une amie de Kurosaki-kun.

Lucy : C'est marrant, tu as l'air de l'apprécier énormément.

La rousse (désormais aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza) : Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui ?

Tous se tournent vers le ciel, des énormes nuages gris les menacent de pluie.

Lucy : On devrait peut-être rentrer à l'intérieur.

Dans le prochain épisode : Les derniers arrivants font leur entrée...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Arrivée des dernier colocs.

Tous écoutent le conseil de Lucy, et un chat bleu entre dans la maison en même temps que Luffy qui revient de la salle des buzz.

Le chat : Bonjour je m'appelle Happy.

L, Ryuk, Sakura et Sai (en criant) : Un chat qui parle !

La rousse : Oh comme Yurui... euh... Personne.

Vivi: Toi mangé le fruit du démon de l'homme comme chopper ?! Mais c'est impossible !

Erza et Lucy : Salut Happy.

Luffy : Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?

Ryuk : En faite tu propose ça à tout le monde ?

Sakura : Pourquoi, il te l'a proposé ?

Ryuk : Oui

Sai (en souriant) : Dans ce cas, il propose ça qu'au monstre !

Sakura : J'aimerais bien savoir qui il y a dans son équipage.

Luffy : Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky et Brook.

Sakura : Ce sont tous des monstres ?

Vivi : Non, si tu demandes à Nami, elle diras même que les seuls monstres de l'équipages sont Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin et Franky car ils sont tous très fort et pas du tout peureux, mais si tu demandes à quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans l'équipage, je pense qu'il te diras que les monstres sont Luffy qui est élastique (comme vous venez de le découvrir), Chopper qui est à moitié renne moitié humain, Robin car elle peut se faire pousser des mains, pieds, oreilles, ou des yeux partout, Franky qui est mi-homme mi-robot et Brook qui est un squelette.

L : Finalement tu as raison Ryuk, ces deux là viennent d'un asile psychiatrique.

Un homme aux cheveux noir habillé avec une sorte de leggins noir, une jupe violet pale et un T-shirt blanc avec un énorme col en V (quoi ça ne vous fait pas penser à ça sa tenue ?!) arriva. En même temps, Ichigo rejoint ses nouveaux colocataires.

Le nouvel arrivant : Bonjour, je m'appelle Sasuke, je suis un ninja, avant je vivais dans le village de Konoha, mais plus maintenant, car à présent, je connais l'atrocité de ses dirigeants et...

Ichigo : Bon je sais que tu as envie de faire ton monologue, mais désolé le p'tit nouveau, mais t'es pas le seul à vouloir parler alors viens en aux faits.

Un homme arrive, plutôt mignon, mais j'ai la flemme de le décrire alors je le surnommerais mignon (bien que je préfère L, il ressemble à un panda c'est chou et il... mais on s'en fou de ma vie, je suis que l'auteure, je dois raconter la leur !)

Sasuke: Un jour je détruirai Konoha.

Le mignon : Oui, parce que ce sont des méchants pas beau qui t'ont embêtés ?

Sasuke (aussi souriant que Sai) : Oui, oui ! Et après ils ne voulaient pas que je les tue, t'imagines ?

Le mignon : Oui ! Quels idiots ! Je t'aiderais à les tuer si tu veux, après on tuera les criminels, puis les gens qui servent à rien, puis les blaireaux (je parle des animaux) et je deviendrais dieu. Et tu seras ma déesse, et on vivra heureux et...

Ryuk : Il vient du même monde que la princesse et le roi des pirates celui-là. Il était probablement au même étage dans leur asile.

Mignon : Il y a un roi des pirates ? Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, je vais te protéger dès que je connaitrais son non à celui-là.

Le nouveau (en explosant de rire juste avant le mignon) : Elle était trop géniale ta blague ! (reprenant son sérieux) : Alors, il y a une princesse et un roi des pirates ?

Ichigo : Oui et d'ailleurs, quand on était dans la salle des buzz il m'a expliqué qu'il n'était pas élastique en tira sur sa peau pour montrer qu'il disait la vérité et... sa peau s'est étiré !

Tout le monde explose de rire sauf Orihime, le nouveau et le mignon.

Le mignon (à Sasuke) : Au faite, je suis Light.

Sasuke : Moi, c'est Sasuke, ravi de te rencontrer.

Une femme aux cheveux violets : Bonjour, je m'appelle Yuruichi.

Dans la maison cachée : Misa : Ca ne serait pas... ?

Grimmjow : Quoi ?

Misa : Euh, rien je verrais ça plus tard. Tu penses quoi des nouveaux ?

Grimmjow : Euh, L n'a pas beaucoup parlé mais c'est bizarre comme prénom.

Misa : C'est un diminutif, il a un nom très long, et donc on a du mal à le retenir. Alors on l'appelle L, c'est son initiale. Et les autres ?

Grimmjow : Lucy, bah, je crois qu'elle va tout faire pour qu'Ichigo et Orihime finissent ensemble, dès le premier jour elle a deviné les sentiments d'Orihime pour Ichigo. Et Orihime, elle va rien faire pour l'en empêcher. E chat bleu là, Happy, son secret ça doit être un truc du genre il est maudit ou un truc du genre, ce qui expliquerais que ce soit un chat qui parle ou alors il est comme Yu... euh rien. Sasuke et Light, je les trouve marrants, et Yuruichi, j'avais déjà entendu parler d'elle, et je l'ai rencontré un peu avant de venir.

Pensée de Misa : Alors cette Yuruichi, c'est un chat ?!

Dans la maison : Après que tous les habitants se soient présentés, une nouvelle arrivante entra.

La nouvelle : Bonjour, je m'appelle Tashigi.

Yuruichi : Moi c'est Yuruichi. Le roux là bas, c'est Ichigo, la rousse c'est Orihime, après euh... Le brun qui rigole avec Ichigo là bas, c'est Luffy, le monstre c'est Ryuk, celui qui discute avec Ryuk et qui porte une jupe violette c'est Sasuke, celui qui rigole avec eux deux, c'est light. Le chat bleu c'est Happy, et la fille aux cheveux rouges qui discute avec lui c'est Erza. Les deux qui discutent là bas, c'est L pour le panda-man et Sai, je crois d'ailleurs qu'ils discutent d'une théorie comme quoi Luffy et Vivi viennent d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Vivi, c'est la fille aux cheveux bleus qui discute avec Orihime et les deux autres filles, celle aux cheveux rose, Sakura, et Lucy pour la blonde.

Tashigi : Et dire qu'il manque encore des gens !

D'ailleurs, parmi les 'gens' qui manquaient, l'un d'entre eux arrive, il est jeune et a des cheveux blanc. Avant de parler, il examine les groupes d'habitants qui se forment devant lui. Bien que quelques têtes ne lui soient pas étrangères, il ne connait pas la majorité des habitants. Il essaye de deviner qui vient du même groupe que les autres mais même en cherchant, il ne trouve pas, il avance vers L.

Le jeune aux cheveux blanc : Salut L.

L : Salut, je te présente Sai. Sai, je te présente Near, c'est mon petit frère.

Sai : Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère.

Near : Il en a deux, moi et Mello.

Sai : J'avais un frère, mais il est tombé malade et il est mort.

Near : Crois-moi, je connais ta douleur.

Sai : Mello est mort ?

L : Oui, et moi aussi, mais j'ai été momentanément ressuscité pour venir ici, Mello aussi pour nous rendre visite en tant que visiteur.

Sai : Ca ma fait penser à la fois où un méchant a ressuscité mon frère pour en faire sa marionnette, c'est horrible, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Near : Je crois qu'il vient d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

L : Ce n'est pas possible, Luffy et Vivi qui ne viennent pas du même monde sont fou eux aussi, ça ferait trop de fou pour Secret Manga.

Near : A moins qu'on soit en vérité dans Secret Fou.

L : C'est possible...

A ce moment, un garçon entra dans la maison, il était blond, avait des yeux bleu et surtout des sortes de traits sur le visage qui lui donnait un air de chat ou un truc du genre. Il s'avança vers Sakura.

Le blond : Bonjour Sakur...

Il fut interrompu par Sakura qui le frappa en criant : Tu ne vois pas que tu viens d'interrompre notre conversation !

En effet, elle était en train de discuter avec des filles (Vivi, Orihime et Lucy). Le blond alla donc vers Sasuke.

Le blond : Salut Sasuke.

Sasuke : Dégage. Vous voyez, lui, il fait partie de Konoha, et c'est l'un de ceux qui se bat pour que je ne détruis pas ce village vous vous rendez compte ?

Light : Ah, c'est ton ancien meilleur ami qui te colle trop et essaye toujours de se battre avec toi pour se faire tuer ?

Sasuke : Et dire qu'un jour quand j'étais gosse, j'aurais pu le tuer mais je l'ai pas fait parce qu'il ma faisait trop pitié.

Le blond quitta le groupe pour aller voir Sai : Salut, comment ça va ?

Sai ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et continua sa conversation avec L et Near.

Ichigo : Salut, je m'appelle Ichigo, viens, je te présente Luffy.

Le blond : Moi c'est Naruto.

Et Naruto commença à discuter avec le groupe et ainsi démarra une belle histoire d'amitié.

Fin

Ou pas... car un homme aux cheveux rose entra.

Il se dirigeait vers Happy lorsque Luffy le salua, il se présenta ainsi que ses deux nouveaux amis et ils commencèrent une belle et longue histoire d'amitié entre ces quatre là.

Fin (et oui j'y tiens à ma fin).

Mais un nouvel arrivant décide d'empêcher l'auteur d'arrêter cette histoire car elle n'a pas encore commencée. Ce nouveau arrivant est un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs (Ichigo : Hey, miss l'auteur, faut pas dire ça sinon il va te tuer !

Auteure : Mouhahaha, il ne peut pas me tuer car s'il le fait, personne n'écriera la fin de cette fic, et donc personne ne gagnera et vous serez venu là pour rien !

Le _petit garçon _: C'est injuste, je voulais la tuer

Ichigo : Ce n'est pas grave, tu la tueras quand elle aura fini cette fic.

L'auteure : Gloups)

Near laisse Sai et L pour aller voir le nouveau venu.

Near : Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois des personnes aux cheveux blanc, et encore moins un enfant.

Le nouveau : JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT !

Tout le monde le regarde avant de reprendre ses occupations. Ryuk lui, quitte son groupe avant de se diriger vers L.

Ryuk : L, il faut que je te parle en privé ou avec Near, si possible.

L : D'accord.

Ces deux là partent donc voir Near.

L : Viens.

Near obéit à cet ordre en laissant Sai et le nouveau tout seuls, ces deux là font vite connaissance et commencent à discuter d'arme, de combat et d'entrainement.

Dans une chambre : Near : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Ryuk : C'est sa mort, ce petit est censé mourir dans plusieurs siècles, donc soit son secret est qu'il ne vient pas du même monde que les autres mais en regardant bien j'ai vu que c'était aussi le cas de Yuruichi, la fille aux cheveux violet, soit il n'est pas humain, et dans ce cas...

L : Ce serait son secret. Donc il faut qu'on soit attentif, et qu'on se renseigne sur son monde pour ça aura probablement un rapport avec son secret.

Ryuk : Et pour ça on fait comment ?

Near : On verra ce soir, apparemment, on doit tous se présenter, lui aussi, peut-être qu'il en dira un peu trop, le reste, on verra après.

Dans la maison caché : Misa : ...

Grimmjow : ...

Misa : Si seulement j'aurais pu leur dire que je ne suis pas la seule habitante de la maison cachée.

Grimmjow : Comment il peut savoir que Yuruichi et Hitsugaya vont mourir dans plusieurs siècle ?

Misa : Euh... Je le savais aussi.

Grimmjow : Tu le savais ?!

Misa : Oui mais je ne devais pas te le dire, en découvrant leur secret, je permets à notre équipe de gagner plus d'argent.

Grimmjow : Mais, je viens du même monde qu'eux, et moi aussi je ne mourrais que dans plusieurs siècle, non ?

Misa : ...

Grimmjow : Non ? Mais... Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Retour dans la maison : Un nouveau arrive encore. Il a des cheveux rouge (un peu rosé), il a du crayon sur les yeux, et... A peine entré, il rejoint la conversation de Sai et Hitsugaya.

Le mec aux cheveux rouge : Salut, je vous ai entendu parler combat. Moi c'est Gaara.

Sai : Salut.

Le petit garçon en cheveux blanc : Moi c'est Hitsugaya. Et lui, c'est Sai.

Gaara : Oui je sais je viens du même monde que lui.

Hitsugaya : Tu es un ninja toi aussi ?

Gaara : Oui, mais je ne viens pas du même village.

Sai : Mais il est aussi dans un village de Ninja, c'est même un ancien Jinchuriki, en gros on avait scellé un monstre dans son corps.

Gaara (retenant ses larmes) : Ca a été très difficile à vivre parce que les Jinchuriki sont mal intégré dans nos village, tous les autres ninjas me détestait, juste parce que j'abritais un monstre, et ils avaient peur qu'accidentellement je le libère, puis un jour, j'ai rencontré un autre Jinchuriki qui c'était battu pour se faire accepter, et j'ai commencé à me faire accepter, en devenant un Ninja très sérieux, et en défendant mon village.

Hitsugaya : Je comprends ce que tu ressens, pendant ma jeunesse, les gens ne s'approchait pas de moi, ils me fuyaient même, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mes cheveux ou de mon caractère ou... je ne sais pas, mais un jour j'ai rencontré Matsumoto qui a tout de suite vu que j'avais des pouvoir de Shinigami. Ca a changé ma vie...

Ces trois là étaient encore en train de discuter lorsqu'un homme arriva. Il était blond, une mèche cachait l'un de ses yeux, et il portait un costume cravate et une chemise. Il se précipita l'œil en cœur vers un groupe de quatre filles (Lucy, Orihime, Vivi, Sakura).

Le blond : Bonjour, je suis Sanji, vous voulez un cocktail mesdemoiselles ? Ce serait pour moi un très grand honneur que de vous le préparer.

Lucy : Sanji... Tu es dans l'équipage de Luffy ?

Sanji (se tortillant de manière ridicule) : Oui, Vivi-chan vous a parlé de moi ?

Vivi : Oui, on veut bien des cocktails s'il te plaît, Sanji. On a aussi un peu faim, tu peux nous préparer un petit gâteau pour grignoter ?

Sanji (avant de partir) : Tout ce que tu voudras.

Vivi : Une amie m'a expliqué comment le manipuler, c'est simple, il suffit de lui demander n'importe quoi et il le fait, c'est un très bon cuisinier aussi, donc il faut profiter. Vous aller voire, ses cocktails sont vraiment délicieux.

Sanji (dans la cuisine) : LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Luffy : Oups

Sanji : C'est toi qui as mangé toutes nos réserves ?

Luffy : Mais, j'avais faim...

Sanji donne un coup de pied à son capitaine, visiblement le coup est fort car il projette Luffy dans le jardin. Puis une équipe passe pour donner de la nourriture en demandant à Sanji de surveiller la cuisine. Luffy retourne à ses occupations, pendant que Sanji donne les cocktails et les gâteaux aux filles avant de repartir pour commencer à cuisiner le diner. Un nouvel arrivant arrive, il a les cheveux bleus et une sorte de tatouage sur la partie droite du visage. Il se dirige alors vers le groupe le plus proche de l'entrée.

Le mec tatoué : Bonjour, je m'appelle Gérard.

Yuruichi : Je suis Yuruichi et elle c'est Tashigi. Tu viens de quel monde ?

Gérard : Le même monde que Natsu, Happy, Erza et Lucy. Et toi ?

Yuruichi : Le même monde qu'Ichigo, le roux là bas, Orihime, la fille là bas, Hitsugaya, le petit là bas (an chuchotant) mais évite de dire petit devant lui (reprenant sa voix normale) et Grimmjow qui n'est pas encore arrivé.

Tashigi : Moi je viens du monde de Luffy, celui qui rigole là bas et qui a la réputation d'être un fou échappé de l'asile, Vivi là bas, c'est une princesse et elle aussi à la réputation de venir d'un asile, Sanji qui est dans la cuisine, et Zoro, mon frère mais il n'est pas arrivé.

Ces trois là continuent leur conversation pendant que Misa-Misa fait ses adieux à Grimmjow, c'est la prochaine personne qui va entrer dans Secret Manga.

Misa : Tu vas me manquer.

Grimmjow : T'inquiètes, c'est juste pour quelques minutes, j'arriverais bientôt dans la maison.

Mais malgré ses paroles, il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

Misa(en souriant) : Je vais te manquer aussi ?

Grimmjow : Oui

Il l'embrasse avant qu'elle parte.

Misa entre dans la maison et dès son arrivée, Light lui fait signe de le suivre avant d'aller dans une chambre, Misa le suit.

Light : Alors, des comportements louche ?

Misa : Oui, je crois même avoir découvert un secret, il faut que tu lui dises discrètement d'aller le buzzer, mais on ne doit pas avoir un comportement trop louche alors je vais y retourner. Yuruichi est un chat transformé en humaine.

Elle retourne vers ses nouveaux colocataires avant de faire connaissance avec Lucy, Vivi, Orihime et Sakura. Near rejoint son nakama dans la chambre.

Near : Alors ?

Light : Yuruichi est un chat transformée en humaine, fais comme si tu découvrais peu à peu son secret avant de la buzzer.

Near : T'inquiètes, je gère.

Et ces deux là retournent dans le salon pour discuter avec leurs nouveaux amis. Un homme arrive, avec un assistant qui est obligé de l'accompagner pour qu'il ne se perde pas (pas besoin de plus pour savoir qui c'est, si ?). Il a trois boucle d'oreilles, mais sur une seule oreille (vous voyez toujours pas ?). Il a des cheveux vert (mais c'est... notre marimo préféré !). En même temps, Sanji sors de la cuisine.

Sanji : Eh ben t'es là marimo ! Tu t'étais perdu ou quoi ?!

L'assistant : Zoro était censé être le deuxième arrivé...

Sakura : Il est si débile que ça ?! Encore plus boulet que Naruto !

Naruto : Je te rappelle que je suis le héro de Konoha.

Sasuke : Pff, j'aurais pu le faire, si j'avais voulu sauver Konoha, franchement qu'est-ce que tu as foutu quoi a part tuer deux ou trois Pain ?

Gaara : Il l'a convaincu de ressusciter le village. C'est ça qui a tué le dernier, pas lui. Bien que d'après les rumeurs, il aurait pu tuer facilement le dernier Pain qui était paralysé par la fatigue.

Sasuke : Comment il a fait ?

Sai (en souriant) : Il a du se dire que s'il tuait le dernier, il deviendrait comme toi et cette pensée l'a probablement effrayé. Alors il l'a laissé en vie, et Nagato a décidé de confier tous ses anciens espoirs de paix en lui.

Zoro : Ca te pose un problème que je me sois perdu sourcil en vrille ?

Sanji : Ouais, marimo-baka, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour supporter un boulet comme toi !

L'assistant s'en va discrètement et le dernier arrivant entre : voilà Grimmjow.

Dans le prochain épisode... Maintenant que tout le monde est là, ils se retrouvent pour un diner de plus en plus étrange. Ensuite ? La compétition commence...


	4. Chapter 4

_Note de l'auteur : Je reconnais que j'ai du mal à tout écrire alors pardonnez-moi si je prends trop de temps. J'ai un problème, je ne sais pas quel candidat virer... des conseils ?_

Chapitre 4 : Que la fête commence...

Sanji : Bon maintenant que vous êtes tous là, à table. Et toi Luffy, je t'ai à l'œil, si tu manges autre chose que la nourriture que J'AI mis dans ton assiette, t'auras plus de gouter.

Luffy : Mais, c'est pas juste.

Sanji : J'm'en fiche !

Puis tous, entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Yuruichi : On devrait déjà tous se présenter pour les derniers arrivants qui ne nous connaissent pas encore. Moi c'est Yuruichi.

Orihime : Je m'appelle Orihime.

Ichigo : 'lut, j'suis Ichigo.

Hitsugaya : Je suis Hitsugaya.

Grimmjow : Et moi c'est Grimmjow.

Luffy : Moi je suis Luffy et elle, c'est Vivi, et lui, c'est Sanji, et lui c'est Zoro, et elle c'est Tashigi, la sœur de Zoro.

Vivi : Merci de nous avoir présenté, mais on aurait pu le faire...

Natsu : Yosh, moi c'est Natsu et le chat qui parle c'est Happy, je le considère comme mon fils.

Lucy : Et je suis Lucy.

Erza : Moi, c'est Erza.

Gérard : Je suis Gérard.

Ryuk : Moi c'est Ryuk.

Light : Je suis Light.

L : Moi, c'est L, le frère de Near.

Near : Et je suis Near, le frère de L.

Misa : Et moi, c'est Misa.

Naruto : Bonjour tout le monde, Je suis Naruto.

Sakura : On s'en fou. Je suis Sakura.

Sasuke : Bien dit, Sakura. Je suis Sasuke.

Sai : Et je suis Sai, le petit ami de Sakura.

Gaara : Je suis Gaara.

Tashigi : La meilleure façon de connaitre quelqu'un c'est de connaitre son rêve non ?

Sai (en souriant) : Je n'ai pas de rêve.

Hitsugaya : Moi non plus.

Light : Je n'ai plus de rêve, je suis mort avant d'avoir eu la chance de le réaliser.

Vivi : Mais tout le monde a un rêve ! Moi par exemple, je rêve que du bonheur de mon peuple.

(Veuillez pardonner l'auteure pour les lignes qui vont suivre)

(Air de la chanson _moi j'ai un rêve_ de Raiponce)

(Pour toutes les répliques qui suivront, les participants chantent)

Naruto : Je suis parfait, très beau, trop fort,

J'aiderai les autres jusqu'à ma mort,

Pourtant on m'a longtemps ignoré

Mais vous apprendrez dans cette chanson,

Que malgré tous mes démons,

Moi j'ai toujours rêvé d'être Hokage.

Zoro : Un jour j'ai promis qu'je vaincrais Mihawlk. Depuis je m'entraine chaque jours sans trêve.

Je ferais tout pour ma promesse.

Je ne tolérerais pas de paresse.

Ouais, vous l'aurez comprit moi j'ai un rêve.

Sasuke, Light, Sai et Gérard : Il a un rêve !

Ichigo, Luffy, Grimmjow et Natsu : Il a un rêve !

Naruto : Loin d'être cruel je suis plutôt bon élève.

Zoro : Si je ne suis pas de bonne humeur,

J'ai tout de même un cœur de rêveur.

Naruto : Tout comme chacun de vous moi j'ai un rêve.

Happy, Near, Hitsugaya et Gaara : La la la la la la la la la la la la la.

Natsu : J'étais un orphelin abandonné.

Et j'ai été adopté.

Mais pour combler mon malheur,

Lorsque j'étais jeune, perdu,

Mon nouveau père a disparu,

Je cherche encore celui qui m'a donné son cœur.

Gérard : Je m'imagine dans les bras de ma jolie promise,

Heureux sur une gondole à Venise.

Si je l'avais blessé avant,

Je suis l'amant, pas le méchant,

Vous l'aurez bien comprit moi j'ai un rêve !

Natsu : Moi j'ai un rêve.

Tous : Il a un rêve !

Gérard : Moi j'ai un rêve.

Tous : Il a un rêve !

Naruto : Je rêve pour la guerre d'une simple trêve.

Luffy : Des pirates, j'serais l'seigneur,

Et ça, ça fera mon bonheur,

Je suis comme tout le monde moi j'ai un rêve !

Near : Light voulait seulement être un dieu...

Ryuk : Mais ça rendait L trop malheureux.

Sasuke : Je rêve de vengeance,

Même si pour vous ça n'a pas d'sens.

Light : On tue, loin de l'ennuie,

Pour Ryuk c'est la vraie vie !

Zoro : Et Tashigi collectionne les beaux katanas.

Sanji : Je suis comme vous je rêve aussi,

Peut-être même avec plus d'envie,

Je me vois heureux dans un océan,

Une légende nommée All Blue,

Ca peut paraitre bizarre pour vous,

Mais chaque nuit j'y rêve fidèlement.

Erza : Moi j'ai un rêve !

Tous : Elle a un rêve !

Erza : Moi j'ai un rêve !

Tous : Elle a un rêve !

Erza : C'est que chaque matin quand je me lève

Je sois entouré d'mes amis,

Et de mon amour : mon mari

Comme vous tous brave gens moi j'ai un rêve.

Tous : Elle a un rêve !

Il a un rêve !

Ils ont un rêve !

On a un rêve !

Alors dans nos veines cour la même sève,

La même sève.

Happy : On est...

Grimmjow : des brutes...

Luffy : des fous,

Ryuk : des fumistes !

Sai : Mais affreusement optimiste !

Naruto : Parce qu'au fond de nos cœurs on a un rêve !

Zoro : Moi j'ai un rêve...

Natsu : Moi j'ai un rêve...

Gérard : Moi j'ai un rêve...

Luffy : Moi j'ai un rêve...

Sanji : Moi j'ai un rêve...

Erza : Moi j'ai un rêve...

Tous : Oui au fond de mon cœur moi j'ai un rêve !

Ouais !

(fin de la chanson)

Happy : Je rêve ou on vient de... ?

Sanji : On a rien fait, nous avons juste tranquillement discuté et nous avons fait connaissance en nous racontant les buts de nos vies. (Sanji prend un air menaçant) C'est clair ?

Zoro (avec un air encore plus menaçant) : Ce qui est dans la maison des secrets reste un secret, ok ?

Misa : Ah bon ? Je croyais que les cameras nous filmaient et que des milliers de spectateurs suivait attentivement nos aventures tous les soirs.

Gérard, Erza, Tashigi, Zoro, Sanji, Grimmjow, Ichigo, et tant d'autres : QUOI ?

Après un léger moment de lamentations collectives, la conversation reprend.

Happy : Hum, on est censé faire connaissance parce qu'on va partager la même maison pendant un moment alors je me demandais pourquoi vous participez à Secret Manga vous ?

Luffy : Je suis là parce que Nami a dit que si je ne venais pas, elle quittait l'équipage et que j'avais intérêt de gagner si je ne voulais pas qu'elle dise à Sanji de faire une grève.

Naruto : Je suis là pour montrer à Sasuke que je suis plus fort que lui !

Ichigo : Je suis là pour gagner.

Natsu : Je suis là pour m'amuser.

Happy : Je suis là parce que Natsu est venu, et je ne voulais pas me retrouver tout seul, et moi aussi, je veux m'amuser et gagner et prendre l'argent que j'ai gagné pour acheter des poissons que je donnerais à Charles.

Light : J'ai été ressuscité uniquement pour participer à Secret Manga, et je suis là pour gagner et pour que la mystérieuse personne qui m'a ressuscité puisse gagner l'argent.

Sanji : A moins que ça ne soit ton secret, tu peux nous dire qui c'est non ?

Light : Avant de mourir, j'ai mis Misa, mon ex-copine enceinte. Notre fille est un génie, à seulement 6 ans, elle sait déjà se servir d'une live-note, qui permet de ressusciter momentanément des gens, et du coup, j'ai une dette envers elle pour chaque instants passés que je n'aurais jamais pu vivre.

Sanji : Euh... suivant ?

Sasuke : Je suis là pour prouver que je suis plus fort que Naruto.

Grimmjow : Je suis là pour gagner face à Ichigo.

Ryuk : Je suis ici car Light et L ont tous les deux ressuscités, et que je ne veux rien louper de ce qui va leur arriver.

Grimmjow : Je peux te poser une question ?

Ryuk : Oui, bien sur, laquelle ?

Grimmjow : Désolé de te le dire mais tu n'as pas un physique très... commun, et je me demandais... Tu es vraiment un humain ?

Ryuk : ... Oui ... C'est que ... euh ... j'ai eu un accident de voiture qui m'a mis dans cet état et... je n'aime pas en parler.

Grimmjow : Désolé, c'est parce que j'avais entendu parler de personnes comme toi, qui n'était pas humains, et je pensais que... on verra ça plus tard.

Lucy : C'est à moi ? Je suis ici pour m'amuser.

Orihime : suis ici car Ichigo a besoin d'argent, et je veux l'aider.

Sanji (les yeux en cœur) : La générosité est l'une de vos qualités visiblement mademoiselle, mais ne gaspillez pas votre temps pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Vivi : Je suis ici pour rendre service à une amie qui veut gagner l'argent et qui est trop occupée pour venir.

Sakura : Je suis là pour être avec mon petit ami, et j'avais envie de participer à un jeu télévisé.

Misa : Je suis ici pour gagner l'argent pour moi et ma fille.

Hitsugaya : Je suis venu parce que je m'ennuyai et Matsumoto m'a dit que pour mes vacances je devrais aller à Secret Manga, que ça allait être fun.

Zoro : Je suis venu car Nami a dit à Tashigi que si elle gagnait Secret Manga, elle aurait le droit de me prendre un de mes sabres, alors je dois empêcher Tashigi de gagner.

Hitsugaya : Elle a prit tes sabres en otage ? C'est qui cette folle ?!

Sanji (en frappant Hitsugaya) : Elle n'est pas folle !

Zoro : Non c'est juste une sorcière.

Sanji et Zoro commencent à se battre.

Gaara : Moi je suis là parce que j'ai envie de gagner, et on m'a aussi dit que j'ai besoin de vacances et que soi-disant je travailler trop. C'est en mensonge, je ne travaille pas trop, il me reste du travail d'ailleurs, je devrais rentrer chez moi, non ?

Erza : Maintenant que tu participes à Secret Manga, tu ne peux plus partir. Bref, je suis là pour m'amuser.

Sai : Je suis là parce que je veux rester avec ma petite amie, et j'avais envie de gagner un jeu télévisé...

Yuruichi : Je suis là pour gagner.

L : Je suis là parce que la fille de Light m'a ressuscité, et j'ai une dette envers elle pour chaque minute passée ici. Et je compte bien payer ma dette avec l'argent gagné suite à ma victoire, ou en aidant Light ou Misa.

Near : Mon frère a été ressuscité, j'ai le droit de le voir, non ?

Gérard : Je suis ici pour m'amuser.

Sanji : Je suis ici pour rendre service à Nami-san.

Sanji sort une cigarette et son briquet. Il allume sa cigarette. Natsu se lève et s'approche de lui.

Natsu : C'est quoi ?

Sanji : Ca ? Un briquet.

Natsu : Tu peux me le prêter ?

Sanji : Tiens.

Natsu allume le briquet et mange la flamme, et recommence l'opération, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Sanji reprenne le briquet.

Luffy : Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?

Naruto : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Orihime : Tu es magicien ?

L : Il mange du feu ! C'est sur, on est à Secret fou !

Lucy : Il est hors de question qu'il rejoigne ton équipage Luffy, il est à moi !

Erza : A toi ?

Lucy (toute rouge) : A nous ! A nous je veux dire !

Luffy : A vous ?

Lucy : Oui à Fairy Tail, et il ne partira pas !

Naruto : Je suis le seul à ne pas comprendre pourquoi il ne s'est pas brulé ?

Luffy : S'il te plaît, quitte Fairy Tail, et rejoins mon équipage.

Lucy : Je t'ai déjà dit, il a refuse !

Natsu : Elles avaient un goût bizarre ces flammes.

Luffy : Natsuuuu, rejoins mon équipage !

Natsu : Ah ? Non.

Luffy : Je refuse !

Natsu : Tu refuses quoi ?

Luffy : Ton refus !

Sanji : A lui aussi tu fais ce coup là !

Lucy : Dans ce cas Luffy, tu n'as qu'à accepter mon refus !

Luffy : Non, je refuse aussi.

Erza (avec un air très effrayant) : Et mon refus tu l'accepte ?

L : C'est moi ou c'est en train de tourner en dispute de gang ?

Orihime : Baigon ! Hinagiku ! Lily !

Trois fée apparaissent et forment un bouclier entre Luffy et Erza.

Naruto : C'est quoi ? Des fées ?

Sai : Tu sais faire apparaitre des fées ?

Luffy : Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?

Ichigo : ...

Grimmjow : ...

Yuruichi : ...

Hitsugaya : ...

Orihime : Euh... (S'écrie) C'est pas moi, c'est Ichigo !

Hitsugaya : ...

Grimmjow : ...

Yuruichi : ...

Sakura : Tu sais faire apparaitre des fées Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Moi ? Euh... Evidemment !

Light : Montre !

Ichigo : Non, parce que... j'ai pas envie.

Luffy : Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?

La voix : Comme vous avez apparemment fini votre diner, le jeu pour choisir quelle équipe est dans quelle chambre vont commencer. Les équipes seront formées de chaque personnage venant du même monde. Il y a donc l'équipe One Piece, formée par Luffy...

Luffy : Présent.

La voix : Sanji...

Sanji : Ici.

La voix : Zoro...

Zoro : Ouais.

La voix : Vivi...

Vivi : Je suis là.

La voix : Nan mais vos gueules, j'fais pas l'appel, moi ! Et Tashigi. L'équipe Fairy Tail : Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gérard et Happy. L'équipe Death note : Light, L, Ryuk, Near et Misa. L'équipe Bleach : Ichigo, Orihime, Yuruichi, Hitsugaya et Grimmjow. Et enfin l'équipe Naruto : Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura et Gaara. Allez tous dans le salon à coté du reste de votre équipe s'il vous plaît.

Les participants s'exécutent.

La voix : Ces jeux vont permettre de déterminer quelles seront le chambres de chaque équipe. Voilà les règles du premier jeu : Je pose une question à chaque candidat sur un membre d'une des équipes adverses, il doit trouver la réponse. S'il gagne, il marque un point pour son équipe, s'il perd, son équipe ne marque aucun point.

L : Ca a l'air simple.

La voix : La première question est pour Natsu.

Natsu : Yosh.

La voix : Dans One Piece, quel est le rêve de Zoro ?

Natsu : Zoro ? Je sais c'est de devenir roi des pirates !

La voix : Faux, zéro point pour Fairy Tail. Son rêve est de vaincre Mihawlk. Au tour de Misa. Sachant que l'auteur de cette fiction est fan de Zosan, de qui Sanji est amoureux ?

Misa : De toutes les femmes qui existent !

La voix : Faux, il aime Zoro :3. Gaara, Pourquoi Tashigi est-elle à Secret Manga ?

Gaara : Pour gagner l'un des sabres de Zoro.

La voix : Vrai, Naruto mène avec 1 point. Yuruichi, quel est le métier de Vivi ?

Yuruichi : Euh... Elle est princesse ?

La voix : Vrai, Bleach est à égalité avec Naruto. Bien au tour de Sanji, avec qui Sakura est-elle en couple ?

Sanji (avec des cœurs dans les yeux) : Moi !

La voix : Non, Sai ! C'est à Gérard, dis-nous quel est le rêve de Naruto.

Gérard : Naruto rêve d'être Homage et de la fin de la guerre.

La voix : Faux, Il rêve d'être Hokage et de la fin de la guerre. A toi, Light, pourquoi Sasuke participe-t-il à Secret Manga ?

Light : Pour montrer à l'amour de sa vie qu'il est plus fort que lui !

Naruto : ...

Sasuke : ...

Sai (en mode choqué): l'amour de...

Sakura (en mode encore plus choqué) : ...sa vie ?

La voix : La réponse était : pour montrer à Naruto qu'il est plus fort que lui. Euh... on va dire que c'est vrai car l'auteure est prête à me tuer si je nie ce soi-disant amour entre ces pauvres personnes.

Sasuke : Mais je n'aime pas Naruto !

La voix : Bon, ça fait 1 point pour Naruto, Bleach et Death Note.

Sasuke : Eh ho, vous m'entendez, je ne l'aime pas.

La voix : J'ai donné un point à Death Note, je ne le reprendrais pas !

Sasuke : Mais...

La voix : Chut ! Hitsugaya, Gaara aime-t-il son travail ?

Hitsugaya : Euh, il en avait parlé tout à l'heure, la réponse c'est... (Il réfléchi) oui.

La voix : Vrai, 2 points pour Bleach, 1 pour Naruto et Death Note, le reste, vous avez zéro. C'est au tour de Tashigi qui doit me dire quel est le rêve de Gérard ?

Sasuke : C'est moi ou il ressort toujours cette question en changeant juste le prénom ?

Sanji : Je crois que c'est pour nous rappeler l'accident de tout à l'heure, tu sais, quand on a chanté.

Gérard : La voix ne chercherait pas à nous humilier ?

Sanji : C'est ce que je viens de dire !

Happy : Mais... c'était marrant.

Tashigi : Vivre avec sa meilleure amie ?

La voix : Faux, vivre avec sa promise !

Tashigi : zut.

Luffy : C'est qui ta promise ?

Gérard : Euh... c'est...

Erza : c'est... euh...

Naruto : Bah c'est qui ? C'est Lucy ?

Lucy (toute rouge) : euh... nan.

Gérard : C'est... Ultear !

Grimmjow : C'est moi ou il nous cache quelque chose ?

Ryuk : Nan, j'pense pas quoique... il pourrait être secrètement fiancé à Lucy.

Gérard : ...

La voix : Naruto, quel est le plat préféré de Happy ?

Naruto : Je sais, c'est le gomen, tout le monde aime ça !

La voix : Non, c'est le poisson ! A toi, L...

L : Génial, je sais tout sur Fairy Tail !

La voix (avec un air de sadique même si on ne voit pas sa tête) : Qui est follement amoureuse de Grey ?

L : Mais c'est qui Grey ?

La voix : Non, Grey n'aime pas Grey, la réponse était Jubia !

L : Mais ils ne participent même pas à Secret Manga !

Natsu : Mais, Grey est un très bon ami à moi.

Lucy : A moi aussi.

Erza : Pareil !

Happy : Jubia aimmme Grey !

L : Mais... mais...

La voix : Au suivant, Grimmjow, lorsque Lucy est entrée dans la maison, elle a critiqué le physique de... ?

Grimmjow : Ryuk.

Ryuk : Comment tu sais ?!

Grimmjow : C'est que tu as un physique assez... original.

Ryuk (tête désespérée) : ...

La voix : Luffy, qui Ryuk a-t-il essayé d'étrangler en arrivant dans la maison ?

Luffy : Moi !

La voix : Bien, premier point pour One Piece, Naruto et Death Note. 3 point pour Bleach. Le reste, zéro !

Lucy : Pourquoi il dit encore 'le reste', alors qu'il ne reste que nous ?

Natsu : Je crois qu'il veut nous humilier.

La voix : Erza, quel était l'ancien rêve de Light ?

Erza : Euh... Mourir ?

La voix : Non, être un dieu rappelle-toi (en chantant) Light voulait seulement être un dieu, mais ça rendait L trop malheureux. (Arrête de chanter). A toi, Sakura, combien Near a-t-il de frère ?

Sakura : Un.

La voix : Non, deux. Enfin c'est à Ichigo, qui est le père de la fille de Misa ?

Ichigo : Light ?

La voix : Vrai, Bleach a 4 points ! Naruto, Death Note et One Piece 1 ! Vivi, de qui est amoureuse Orihime ?

Vivi : Ichigo !

La voix : 2 points pour One Piece.

Orihime (toute rouge) : Non, je...

Ichigo (en mode choqué) : Moi ?

La voix : Au tour de Happy, quel est le rêve d'Hitsugaya ?

Happy : Mais... il n'était pas dans la chanson ! Son rêve c'est de... de travailler ?

La voix : Il a dit avant la chanson qu'il n'avait pas de rêve, zéro point pour Fairy Tail. Au tour de Ryuk, pourquoi Ichigo participe-t-il à Secret Manga ?

Ryuk : Parce qu'il veut gagner ?

La voix : Vrai ! Sai quel est le métier de Grimmjow ?

Misa : Je sais, je sais !

Sai : Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas !

La voix : Arrancar ! Maintenant la dernière question pour chaque équipe. Cette question est posée sur un candidat de votre équipe, et elle vaut cinq points.

Ichigo : En gros les questions qu'on a faites avant, ça ne servait à rien ?

La voix : Tu as tout compris ! Zoro, combien de frères Luffy a-t-il ?

Zoro : Facile, un seul, et il s'appelait Ace.

Happy : Il s'appelle plus ?

Zoro : Il est mort.

La voix : Faux, il en avait deux, Ace et Sabo !

Zoro : quoi ? Mais, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Luffy : Sabo est mort.

La voix : Au tour de Fairy Tail, Lucy, avec qui Natsu vivait-il quand il était petit ?

Lucy : Lisana.

La voix : Vrai, Near, qui a dépucelé L ?

Near : Euh... Light ?

Light et L saignent du nez.

La voix : Faux, personne ! Sasuke, Sai est un Ninja de... ?

Sasuke : Konoha !

La voix : Pas faux, mais la réponse était l'Anbu. Orihime, Yuruichi a-t-elle été capitaine Shinigami ?

Orihime : Non.

La voix : Faux, et Fairy Tail gagne avec 5 points !

Grimmjow : Et dire qu'on menait !

La voix : Maintenant, asseyez-vous, quelqu'un a déclenché l'alarme tout à l'heure. (Les habitants obéissent) Cette personne, c'était Ichigo.

Ichigo : J'accuse Luffy d'être élastique !

L : On se dirait au cluedo.

Luffy : Bah c'était vrai, tu as mon argent maintenant, et moi, je suis pauvre.

La voix : Maintenant, Fairy Tail, allez choisir votre chambre, le prochain jeu aura lieu après.

Grimmjow profite de ce moment pour aller buzzer. Dans la salle des buzz, il explique que Ryuk est un Shinigami.

La voix : Ryuk doit aller dans la salle des buzz.

Pendant ce temps, Misa explique à Near pourquoi elle soupçonne Yuruichi d'être un chat. De retour, Ryuk affiche un air déçu, Grimmjow revient peu après lui, c'est à ce moment que Near part dans la salle des buzz.

La voix : Yuruichi, rejoignez votre ami dans la salle des buzz.

Lucy : Encore, mais ils n'arrêtent pas de buzzer !

Peu après, Yuruichi rentre de la salle des buzz, suivit par Near.

Lucy : Notre équipe a choisit. On veut la chambre bleue.

La voix : Bien, avant de jouer le prochain jeu, nous allons parler des buzz, asseyez-vous car Grimmjow a buzzé.

Grimmjow : J'avais entendu parler d'un monde où les shinigami avaient une apparence... originale. Alors j'accuse Ryuk d'être un Shinigami.

Ryuk : Tu avais raison je suis bien un shinigami, quelqu'un a une pomme ?

Sanji : Pas entre les repas.

Ryuk : Donne-moi une pomme ou j'écris ton nom dans mon cahier !

Sanji (moqueur) : Oh lala, il veut écrire mon nom dans son journal intime, j'ai peur !

La voix : Pour éviter certains meurtres nous avons confisqué les Death Notes de certains candidats.

Ryuk : Ce n'est pas juste !

La voix : Near aussi a buzzé.

Near : En voyant Happy, certains candidats venant du même monde que Yuruichi ont dit 'comme yurui...' alors, Yuruichi, tu es un chat !

Yuruichi : Je peux en effet me transformer en chat, et c'était mon secret.

La voix : Bien, pour le prochain jeu, chaque équipe devra choisir un candidat, et ce sera un concourt de nourriture, celui qui mange le plus gagne. Fairy Tail participe mais vous ne comptez pas. Maintenant choisissez les candidats.

Vivi : On n'a même pas besoin de réfléchir, on prend Luffy.

Natsu : Je représente Fairy Tail.

Ichigo : Orihime va gagner pour Bleach.

Naruto : Je peux ? Je peux ? Allez dites oui !

Sakura : D'accord. Vas-y.

Naruto : Moi, je joue pour Naruto !

Near : On est tous d'accord ? On choisit L !

La voix : Cinq candidats, plusieurs tonnes de nourriture, qui va gagner ? La réponse au prochain épisode !

Au prochain épisode : Le concourt de nourriture et d'autres jeux...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Miam, de la bouffe !

Sanji : Mais, Luffy, ça n'a même pas encore commencé !

Zoro : Mes sabres sont en jeux, préserve toi pour la bataille finale !

Tashigi : Tes sabres ne sont pas en jeux pour ce défi mais pour Secret Manga ! En plus, je suis dans ton équipe !

Zoro : Quoi ? Toi dans mon équipe ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je vais me plaindre auprès des organisateurs ! (s'en va)

Vivi : Le bureau des organisateurs ce n'est pas par là !

Zoro : C'est si difficile de s'y retrouver tout se ressemble ! (change de direction)

Light : Ce n'est pas par là, et tout ne ce ressemble pas, tu es dans un couloir noir et blanc et nous somme dans une pièce rouge et orange.

Zoro : (change de direction) Elle doit vraiment avoir des goûts bizarres l'auteure pour avoir imaginé un endroit pareil !

Sasuke : Oui, elle a vraiment des goûts étranges, moi et Naruto berk ! Oh, ce n'est pas par là non plus. (Zoro change de direction)

Light : Pas du tout, vous formeriez un très joli couple. Ah, et Zoro ce n'est pas par là non plus.

Zoro (en criant) : Mais putain, il est où ce foutu bureau ?!

Natsu : C'est cette porte là, où il y a marqué en gros 'bureau des organisateurs', avec pleins de flèche autour de la porte pour qu'on la voie si on en a besoin.

Zoro : Ah d'accord (part du coté opposé)

Sanji : Zoro, on ta dit que c'est cette porte là ! Quel attardé celui là !

Zoro : Tu as un problème, sourcil en vrille ?

Sanji : Oui, et mon problème a des cheveux de marimo !

(Sanji et Zoro se battent)

Sasuke : Mais, dire que je formerai un beau couple avec Naruto, ce serait comme dire que ces deux là pourrait former un beau couple ! (montre Zoro et Sanji)

Ichigo : Tu n'as jamais imaginé qu'il était possible que leurs disputes quotidiennes ne soit pas une couverture pour cacher leur amour qu'ils n'osent pas assumer car ils sont trop lâches pour reconnaitre leurs sentiments réciproques, et qu'ils ont peur de la réaction de l'équipage malgré le fait que dans ce fameux équipage accepte les monstres et que ce fameux équipage ont choisi pour certains d'être pirates dans le seul et unique but d'être libre, et qu'il n'y a aucune raison que cet équipage ne les laisse pas s'aimer librement et vivre cet amour merveilleux qui les unis secrètement.

Natsu (choqué) : ...

Sasuke (choqué) : ...

Naruto (choqué) : ...

Luffy (toujours en train de manger tranquillement) : ...

Sai (souriant) : ...

Vivi (en train de faire une hémorragie nasale) : ...

Sanji (traumatisé) : ...

L (normal) : Ce n'est pas faux.

Zoro : C'est bizarre, on me l'a déjà dit, tu ne connaitrais pas les malades mentales qui étaient devant la maison des secrets ?

Light : Je suis prêt à parier que ce sont des fans assoiffés de Yaoi.

Ichigo : Non, je ne les connais pas, mais il y avait une fille qui habitait chez moi qui était fan de Yaoi et d'One Piece.

Sanji : Je... Je... Je n'aime pas Zoro !

Zoro : Ah, c'est maintenant que tu te réveille l'attardé ?

(Zoro et Sanji se battent)

Luffy : Bon c'est quand qu'ils amènent le reste de la bouffe ?

Hitsugaya : Il y avait pas une tonne et demi de bouffe devant eux jusqu'à maintenant ?

Luffy : Bah, j'avais faim.

Misa s'évanouit, Grimmjow l'aide, elle est visiblement traumatisée par ce que Luffy lui a dit, il l'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

Une équipe apporte de la nourriture.

La voix : C'est parti, le concourt de bouffe commence maintenant.

Les participants (Luffy, Naruto, Orihime, L et Natsu) commencent à manger.

Dans l'infirmerie : Misa : Dis, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : Oui ?

Misa : Tu m'aimes bien ?

Grimmjow : Oui, je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu m'as vraiment fait peur quand tu es tombée dans les pommes, ce n'est pas grave si Luffy est un monstre tu sais.

Ryuk (en entrant) : Quelqu'un a parlé de pommes ?

Grimmjow : Nan.

Ryuk : Ah ok. (Repart dans la maison des secrets)

Misa : Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup, et tu te rappelles quand on s'est embrassé tout à l'heure, avant que j'aille dans la maison des secrets, j'étais vraiment heureuse et... je me demandais si... tu veux sortir avec moi ? En plus, t'es mignon, et super sympas, et plutôt drôle et... bon ok, t'es pas aussi intelligent que mon ex, mais ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi il m'arrive d'être bête... et ...

Grimmjow : Oui, je veux qu'on sorte ensemble alors arrête de dire que je suis bête s'il te plaît.

Misa et Grimmjow s'embrassent.

Lucy entre dans l'infirmerie pour voir si Misa va bien et repart immédiatement le sourire aux lèvres.

De retour dans la maison des secrets, elle voit qu'aucuns des participants ne s'est arrêté de manger. L qui s'est assis bizarrement mange plus lentement qu'au début, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être prêt à craquer. Orihime mange lentement, mais surement, comme depuis le début du concourt. Luffy avale toute la nourriture à une vitesse incroyable, sans mâcher avant, Naruto et Natsu mange de la même manière que Luffy, bien qu'ils n'ouvrent pas à la bouche aussi grand, et oui, ils ne sont pas élastiques !

Lucy (à Sakura) : Misa et Grimmjow sortent ensemble ! C'est génial nan ?

Sakura : C'est vrai ? Alors je ne suis plus la seule à être en couple. C'est vraiment génial pour eux !

Sai (à Sasuke) : Il parait que Misa et Grimmjow sortent ensemble.

Sasuke : Mais t'es pas un Ninja toi, t'es un espion ! (à Light) Hé, tu savais que ton ex sort avec Grimmjow.

Light : Vraiment ? (va voir Ichigo) Il est dans votre monde Grimmjow ? Il parait qu'il sort avec Misa !

Ichigo : Sérieux ? (à Hitsugaya) Tu savais que Misa et Grimmjow sortent ensembles ?

Hitsugaya : A vrai dire... je m'en fou un peu.

Ichigo (à Yuruichi) : On m'a dit que Misa et Grimmjow était en couple, tu te rends compte ?

Yuruichi : Bon, on va être direct parce que sinon, l'auteur n'a pas fini de réécrire la même phrase encore et encore (crie) Misa-Misa est officiellement la petite amie de Grimmjow, je répète Misa-Misa est officiellement la petite amie de Grimmjow. (À Ichigo) Ca y est, tout le monde est au courant.

Ce n'est que 3 heures et plus de 10 tonnes de nourriture par candidats plus tard, que l'histoire reprend.

L : Je... j'abandonne, j'ai trouvé des adversaires de tailles qui étaient... ils étaient (se met à pleurer) plus forts que moi. Je suis désolé Light, Ryuk, Near et Misa même si elle est toujours pas revenue, mais j'abandonne, ces monstres sont trop fort pour moi.

Light (en pleurs) : Tu ne peux pas faire ça L, tu dois survivre, tu dois continuer ce combat jusqu'à la fin !

L : Non, je ne peux plus, désolé Light, je crois que je suis en train de faire une overdose de nourriture. Si je continue, je vais mourir.

Light : Mais non, L, tu ne vas pas mourir maintenant, tu mourras quand tu seras vieux, bien au chaud dans ton lit, à coté de photo de tes petits enfants que tu auras vu grandir (cf. Titanic).

Ryuk : Je vous rappelle qu'il est déjà mort ou vous vous en foutez ?

Near (en larmes) : Ecoute-le L, tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant, tu es mon frère préféré !

Light : Tu entends la voix de ton frère ? Il t'aime, et ce n'est pas le seul, as-tu entendu la voix de Ryuk ? Il s'inquiète pour toi !

Ryuk : A vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet.

Light : La ferme Ryuk ! (à L) Et moi, je t'aime trop pour te voir mourir une deuxième fois, si tu meurs, ça doit être par ma faute, sinon je ne pourrais pas vivre heureux, tu entends ? Tu dois vivre, pour que je te tue !

L : Je vois la lumière.

Light : Bon, j'ai besoin de ma Death note, je dois le tuer de mes mains !

L : Nan, nan, c'est bon je vais bien, ne me tue pas s'il te plaît.

Lucy : C'est moi ou Light a dit qu'il aimait L ?

Happy : Ils s'aimmmment !

Sasuke : Il vient de dire qu'il voulait le tuer, je ne suis pas sure que c'est de l'amour...

Sanji : Comment ces trois là peuvent-ils manger autant que Luffy ? C'est impossible !

Misa et Grimmjow reviennent dans la maison des secrets.

Misa : Ils sont encore en train de manger ? Mais comment ils font pour manger autant? Et pour ne pas grossir ?

Sanji : Luffy est élastique, de plus c'est un morfal donc il pourrait manger pendant des jours et des jours sans s'arrêter et sans grossir.

Ichigo : Quand Orihime prend du poids, elle ne grossit pas du ventre, mais des seins.

Hitsugaya : Pourtant elle mange plus que Matsumoto et elle a une petite poitrine comparée à Matsumoto.

Lucy : C'est moi ou leur conversation est vraiment perverse?

Erza : Si Natsu mange autant c'est parce qu'il n'abandonne jamais, quelque soit la puissance de son adversaire.

Happy : Si, il a abandonné une fois, face à Gildarts.

Gérard : Il a abandonné face à Gildarts ? Je le croyais suicidaire, mais apparemment, il tient à la vie !

Sakura : Abandonner est un mot inexistant dans le vocabulaire de Naruto. Il est toujours prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu pour gagner un combat.

Near : Autrement dit, ils sont tous fou !

La voix : Suite à une décision des organisateurs, un personnage de chaque équipe va devoir manger à la place des participants actuels. Chaque équipe, excepté Death note va choisir le remplaçant de leur ami, et le nouveaux participants joueront lorsque je donnerais le départ.

Erza : Je vais manger pour l'honneur de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Vivi : Je me propose pour remplacer Luffy.

Zoro : Tu es sure ? Mes sabres sont en jeu n'oubli pas !

Vivi : Oui, je vais gagner.

Sasuke : Si Naruto peut le faire, moi aussi !

Hitsugaya : Un volontaire ? (Silence) Bon, Ichigo on compte sur toi !

Ichigo : Moi ?

Yuruichi : Tiens le plus longtemps possible !

La voix : Prêt, feu, remplacez !

Les nouveaux participants remplacent les anciens.

Deux heures plus tard.

Tashigi : Eh bien, pour une princesse, elle a un grand estomac celle-là !

Sanji (l'œil en cœur) : Elle est formidable !

Zoro : Elle est habituée à manger énormément pour les cérémonies officielles.

Luffy (en pleurs) : Je peux la remplacer ?

Sanji : Nan !

Orihime : Tu vas y arriver Ichigo ! Tu peux le faire ! Donnez-moi un I !

Happy : I !

Orihime : Je veux un C !

Happy : C !

Orihime : Et maintenant un H !

Happy : H !

Orihime : C'est au tour du I !

Happy : I

Orihime : Donnez –moi un G !

Happy : G !

Orihime : Enfin, un O !

Happy : O !

Orihime : Ichigo ! Tu es le meilleur !

Happy : Mais pourquoi j'encourage Ichigo ?

Gérard : Vu la tête de Erza, elle va te tuer.

Natsu (avec un air triste): Je l'aimais sincèrement.

Lucy (en souriant) : Il était si jeune !

Happy : J'suis pas encore mort !

Naruto : Sasuke va bientôt craquer, et il croit vraiment être capable de m'égaler ? C'est moi le plus fort !

Sakura : Et dire que j'étais folle de lui quand j'étais jeune, regardez comment il a ralentit, il est vraiment faible !

Sasuke : J'abandonne. Tu as gagné cette bataille, Naruto, mais pas la guerre crois-moi !

Ichigo : Moi aussi j'abandonne j'en peux plus.

Sanji : C'est un combat de déesse ! Laquelle va gagner ?

Luffy : La réponse au prochain épisode...

La voix : Non, on en est qu'à la moitié de l'épisode là ! La réponse après la pub !

Publicité

Nami (One Piece) : Vous voulez une carte ? Pas de problème, je suis cartographe et je peux vous en faire une quand vous voulez, mais en échange... Berry, Berry et encore Berry !

Jubia (Fairy Tail) : Vous vivez dans un pays où il pleut beaucoup ? A chaque fois que vous sortez il pleut ? Et aucun parapluie ne dure assez longtemps pour vous ? Croyez-moi, je vous comprends ! Heureusement pour vous, il existe l'entreprise Papluie qui créé des parapluies sur mesure pour leur client ! Ce n'est pas formidable ? Pour nous contacter appelez au 666, appel non-surtaxé !

Renji (Bleach) : Vous pouvez voir des fantômes et il vous arrive d'apercevoir des monstres noirs avec un masque blanc ? Ne vous inquiétez-pas, ces monstres sont dangereux mais on peut s'occuper d'eux, pour cela il suffit d'envoyer un sms au 000 dans lequel vous notez le mot Hollow suivit du lieu où se trouve le monstre. Puis on fait le travail et vous n'avez même pas besoin de payer, n'est-ce pas formidable ?

Fin de la publicité

La voix : Et la gagnante est... la dernière à abandonner, pour le moment, Erza de Fairy Tail et Vivi de One Piece sont les deux dernières concurrentes, m ais comme Fairy Tail a déjà gagné ce sera l'équipe One Piece qui choisira leur chambre, ce combat continue donc juste pour l'honneur.

Luffy : C'est normal qu'elles mangent au ralentie ?

Grimmjow : Je crois qu'elles en peuvent plus, elles ont déjà repoussées leur limite.

Gérard : Erza va gagner, c'est sure !

Luffy (en pleurs) : Je veux la remplacer...

Sanji : Vivi est si belle quand elle mange.

L : Tu appelles ça manger ? Elle prend une cuillère par minute ! Erza aussi d'ailleurs.

La voix : C'est une égalité !

Misa : Quoi ?

La voix : On ne va quand même pas montrer au lecteur le même jeu tout au long du chapitre ? En plus, on s'en fiche de savoir qui va gagner.

Hitsugaya : Autrement dit, l'auteur n'arrive pas à choisir une gagnante et à mettre une conclusion drôle ? Pff, ridicule.

La voix : Tu devrais montrer plus de respect envers l'auteur, elle peut très bien décider de te virer quand elle veut ! Elle peut même te tuer !

Erza : Je... je... nan en faite je n'abandonne pas, mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter à égalité parce qu'une voix sortie de nulle part a décidé que c'était une égalité !

Vivi : Je suis totalement d'accord avec elle.

La voix : Mais je ne suis pas 'une voix', je suis 'la voix' vous savez, 'ici la voix', 'c'est tout pour le moment' c'est des citations de moi, vous ne connaissez pas ?

Grimmjow : En fait, nan, on ne connait pas, mais alors, qui abandonne ?

Vivi : M... M... Mo... Nan, pas moi ! (continue de manger)

Erza : Moi... non plus ! (continue de manger)

Vivi (s'arrête) : J'en peux plus... il me faut plus de moutarde ! (met de la moutarde sur le plat et mange)

Erza : Je crois que je vais... mettre de la mayonnaise sur mes pates ! (verse la mayonnaise sur le grand plat de pates avant de le manger)

Vivi : Je craque... pour ce plat de sushi qui fait 50 kilos à lui tout seul, je vais le manger ! (mange)

Erza : Bon, stop, c'est fini j'abandonne !

Tout Fairy Tail : Elle... elle... a ... abandonné.

One Piece : Elle... Vivi... La princesse Vivi... a... gagnée ! On est les champions, on est les champions, on est, on est, on est les champions !

La voix : L'équipe One Piece peut choisir sa chambre. Naruto, veuillez vous rendre au confessionnal.

Naruto : Moi ou l'équipe Naruto ?

La voix : Vous, évidemment.

Naruto : Ok, j'arrive, datebayo.

Au confessionnal : La voix : Naruto, j'ai une mission pour toi, est tu prêt à l'exécuter ?

Naruto : Oui !

La voix : Ce soir, après les défis pour choisir les chambres, tu devras faire croire aux autres habitants que toi et Sasuke sortent ensemble, bien sûr, j'aurais prévenu Sasuke avant. Tu devras parler à personne de cette mission, et chaque candidats qui y auront cru devront verser à toi comme à Sasuke 10000 euros.

Naruto : J'accepte.

La voix : Bien, je préviendrais Sasuke après le prochain défi.

Dans le salon, Naruto reviens.

Sakura : Alors, elle voulait quoi ?

Naruto : La voix a découvert que j'avais apporté des armes, des organisateurs vont venir les récupérer demain.

Sakura : Quel idiot, tu aurais du être plus discret ! Tu vois, moi par exemple, j'ai apporté des explosifs, pourtant, on ne m'a rien dit, c'est quoi la différence entre toi et moi ? La discrétion !

Sai (souriant) : En effet, ma chérie, c'était très discret.

Sakura : Oups.

Luffy : On prend la chambre rouge !

Tashigi : Tu pourrais au moins nous demander...

Luffy : Nan je veux la rouge !

La voix : Bon, voilà le deuxième jeu : le psychopathe !

Gaara : Le quoi ?

Sai : C'est marrant, je crois que tu n'as pas parlé depuis le début du chapitre mais quand on dit psychopathe, Bam, tu te réveilles !

Yuruichi : Oui, c'est vraiment marrant.

Near : Et toi, tu n'as pas parlé depuis plusieurs pages, et tu te remets à parler comme par hasard au moment ou Gaara parle enfin, vous ne formeriez pas un futur couple ?

Ryuk : Venant de la part d'un candidat très silencieux pendant ce chapitre, tu es sure qu'elle va finir avec lui et pas avec toi, monsieur ''je me réveille au moment où Yuruichi parle'' ?

Near : Oui, sur, je pense même que je vais finir avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Lucy : Qui ?

La voix : Sans vouloir interrompre votre conversation, j'aimerai bien vous expliquer les règles. Je vais choisir un groupe de 4 personnes, et je dirais à ce groupe qui sont les malades et pourquoi ces personnes sont malades, je leur dirais qu'elles sont maladies. Une cinquième personnage sera nommé médecin et il aura 5 minutes pour trouver quel est la maladie, qui sont les malades et pourquoi. S'il gagne, il marque un point pour son équipe, sinon, il ne gagne aucun point.

Naruto : Ok.

Vivi : Tu as réussi à comprendre les règles ?

Naruto : Oui

Lucy : Je connais ce jeu...

Misa : Moi aussi.

La voix : Bon les premiers participants sont Ichigo, Zoro, Misa et Naruto. Lucy, veuillez aller dans la chambre bleue en attendant que je vous appelle.

Happy : Vous n'avez pas peur que ce soit trop facile ?

La voix : Je vous rappelle que l'équipe Death Note est là.

Natsu : Et alors ?

Misa : Near, L et Light sont des génies. Surtout quand il s'agit d'enquêter ou de contrer une enquête.

Erza : Vraiment ? Vous êtes détectives privés ?

L : Euh...

Light : Pas vraiment...

Yuruichi : Comment sait-elle si vous êtes bon enquêteurs alors ?

Light : C'est parce que... on aime bien jouer au cluedo.

L : Oui, c'est un jeu vraiment... amusant.

Misa : Oui, très amusant, et même que... j'aime jouer avec eux, mais... je perds tout le temps.

Ryuk : Oui, je joue parfois avec eux, c'est distrayant.

Near : J'aime jouer avec eux, mais je ne joue avec Light et Ryuk que depuis la mort de L. Il faillait quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

Lucy (choquée) : A la mort de votre ami, vous avez cherché quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer au cluedo ?! Vous êtes bizarres, vous ! Bon, je vais dans la chambre bleue. (S'en va)

La voix : Ceux qui ne participent pas au jeu n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir ou d'aider un participant, ils doivent se contenter de regarder le match.

Ryuk : En gros, on va se faire chier.

La voix : Exactement. Les malades ont les cheveux blonds, ce sera donc vous, Naruto et Misa, les malades devrons dire « je » ou « j' » dans chacune de leurs réponses. Les deux autres, Light et Zoro vous devez juste vous contenter de répondre aux questions en évitant de mettre le « je » à chacune de vos réponses, histoire de laisser quelques indices.

Ichigo : Mais on peut prononcer ce mot ?

La voix : Evidemment.

Zoro : Ok, j'ai comprit.

Naruto : On va gagner.

Misa : Bien sur qu'on va gagner.

La voix : Lucy arrive.

Lucy : Bon ça commence. Je dois vous poser des questions c'est ça ?

Ichigo : Oui.

Light : C'est trop facile, elle va trouver en 2 secondes !

L : Pas sur.

Lucy : Bon, je commence. Zoro, quel est la couleur de ton haut ?

Zoro : Blanc.

Lucy : Ichigo, même question.

Ichigo : Noir.

Lucy : Naruto, la couleur de ton T-shirt ?

Naruto : Bleu foncé, je... je porte ce T-shirt depuis ce matin.

Lucy (surprise) : Quel rapport ?

Naruto : Y a pas vraiment de rapport...

Lucy : Ah, euh... ok. Misa, de quelle couleur est ta robe ?

Misa : Noir, j'aime beaucoup cette couleur.

Lucy : Zoro, comment tu t'appelles ?

Zoro : Je m'appelle Zoro.

Lucy : Et toi, Ichigo.

Ichigo : Tu viens de le dire, je suis Ichigo.

Lucy : Naruto, ton prénom ?

Naruto : Je suis Naruto !

Lucy : (à Misa) Et toi ?

Misa : Je m'appelle Misa-Misa.

Lucy : Il n'y a rien de bizarre. De quelle couleur est mon haut, Zoro ?

Zoro : Bleu et blanc.

Lucy : Ichigo ?

Zoro : Mais tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule ? Tu viens de me le demander !

Ichigo : Bleu et blanc.

Zoro : Et tu lui réponds en plus ! Mais tout le monde s'en fou de ce que je dis ?!

Sai (souriant) : Oui !

Lucy : Naruto ?

Naruto : Je déteste ton haut, il est très moche.

Loki (en apparaissant) : T'as un problème ? D'où t'insulte la tenue de Lucy ?

Virgo (en apparaissant) : Il mérite une punition pour avoir osé parler sur ce ton à princesse Lucy !

Ryuk déploie ses ailes et vole vers la salle des buzz, Hitsugaya, Yuruichi, Grimmjow, Tashigi et Gaara courent vers la salle. En arrivant devant la salle, tout ce monde commence à se battre, Sai passe tranquillement et entre dans la salle.

Virgo : J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

L : Tu as dit que Lucy était une princesse...

Virgo : Et alors ?

Light : Comme par hasard, Lucy ne nous avais pas dit que c'était une princesse...

Lucy : Je ne suis pas une princesse, Virgo m'appelle comme ça, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, Loki et Virgo, je ne vous ai pas appelé alors... (Cri) Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?!

Loki : Bon... on va y aller... (Loki et Virgo disparaissent)

La voix : Bon, le temps est écoulé, Lucy avez-vous trouvé qui sont le malades et pourquoi ?

Lucy : Euh... Naruto parce qu'il était vraiment bizarre et la maladie c'est... euh... d'avoir un sweat orange ?

La voix : Faux, les malades étaient Misa et Naruto puissent qu'ils disaient toujours « je » ou « j' » dans leur réponses. Lucy, veuillez vous rendre à la salle des buzz, Sai vous a buzzé.

Lucy : Ok, ok... (S'en va)

La voix : Yuruichi, Natsu, Luffy et Ryuk, vous êtes les suivants. Gaara allez patienter dans la chambre bleue.

Gaara part.

Light : C'est marrant, Yuruichi, Luffy et Ryuk ont un point commun assez évident !

L : Si la voix dit que les malades sont ceux dont on connait le secret, j'explose de rire !

La voix : Les malades sont ceux dont on connait le secret. Donc Yuruichi, Luffy et Ryuk vous êtes malades. Natsu, tu es donc le seul à aller bien.

Near : Et un point de donné à l'équipe Naruto !

Misa : Comme ça, on aura des rivaux à cette épreuve.

Light : Ouais, mais là ça ressemble presque à de la triche...

L : Non, ça ne ressemble pas à de la triche, juste à du favoritisme.

Ryuk : Mais non, la voix et les organisateurs ont juste décidés d'être gentil avec cette équipe, pour qu'on ait des concurrents.

Grimmjow : Si ça se trouve, il ne va pas trouver, ce n'est pas si évident que ça.

Misa (sautant dans les bras de Grimmjow) : Tu as raison !

Grimmjow (en chuchotant) : Arrête, ils vont savoir, je n'aimerais pas afficher notre vie privée comme ça.

Ichigo : Trop tard, tout le monde est au courant.

Misa : Comment ?

Natsu : Yuruichi l'a crié pour qu'on sache tous.

Yuruichi : C'est Ichigo qui me l'a dit.

Hitsugaya : A moi aussi, il me l'a dit, mais j'm'en fou un peu...

Ichigo : Light me l'a dit.

Light : C'est Sasuke qui m'a prévenu.

Sasuke : C'est Sai qui me l'a dit, il avait écouté une conversation entre Sakura et Lucy.

Sakura : N'allez pas me demander comment elle savait, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Luffy : C'est quoi la maladiiiiiiiie ?

La voix : C'est de répondre comme si tu étais Gaara.

Yuruichi : Répondre comme si on était Gaara, en gros, tu veux que s'il demande notre nom, on dise Gaara, notre couleur de cheveux, on dit rouge, c'est ça ?

La voix : Oui.

La voix appelle Gaara.

Gaara : Bon, alors ça commence ?

La voix : oui

Gaara : Yuruichi, de quelle couleur est ton haut ?

Yuruichi : Je ne sais pas car j'ai fermé mon manteau.

Gaara : Tu ne portes pas de manteau...

Yuruichi : Si.

Gaara : Et il ressemble à quoi ton manteau ?

Yuruichi : Il est long et rouge.

Gaara : Donc elle est en train de mentir. A toi, Luffy. De quelle couleur est ton haut ?

Luffy : Tu peux ouvrir ton manteau s'il te plaît ?

Gaara : Pourquoi ?

Luffy : Pour que je puisse te répondre.

Gaara : Bon lui il a carrément pété un câble et veut un striptease, suivant, c'est toi Natsu. De quelle couleur est ton haut ?

Natsu : Bleu et orange, pourquoi tu me le demande alors que tu sais ?

Gaara : Lui, il est insolent... Alors, Ryuk, de quelle couleur est ton haut ?

Ryuk : Aucune idée.

Gaara : Bah, tu n'as qu'à regarder !

Ryuk : D'accord (s'approche de Gaara et essaye de défaire la fermeture de son manteau)

Gaara (s'écarte et gifle Ryuk, il rougit) : Mais t'es malade !

Ryuk : Mais... tu as dit que je pouvais regarder...

Gaara (tout rouge) : Mais pas me déshabiller ! Bon, alors Luffy et Ryuk sont tout les deux pervers, Yuruichi ment et Natsu est insolent, on dirait plusieurs maladies ! Bon, comment tu t'appelles Yuruichi ?

Yuruichi : Gaara.

Gaara : Ah. Euh, et toi Luffy ?

Luffy : Je suis Gaara !

Gaara : Et toi Natsu ?

Natsu : Bah... Natsu...

Gaara : Et toi Ryuk ?

Ryuk : Gaara.

Gaara : Natsu, dis-moi une différence entre toi et Yuruichi.

Natsu : C'est une femme, je suis un homme.

Gaara : Dis-moi une différence entre toi et Luffy.

Natsu : J'ai les cheveux rose, lui noirs.

Gaara : Une différence entre toi et Ryuk ?

Natsu : C'est un monstre.

Ryuk (vexé) : Tu es cruel.

Gaara : Un point commun entre Ryuk, Yuruichi et Luffy.

Luffy : Ce sont des participants de Secret Manga.

Gaara : Zut, je n'arrive pas à trouver l'origine de la maladie.

La voix : Temps écoulé, tu as trouvé Gaara ?

Gaara : Les malades sont Luffy, Ryuk, et Yuruichi.

La voix : Oui et...

Gaara : La maladie est de se prendre pour moi.

La voix : Oui et...

Gaara : Ils sont malades parce que... Ils portent tous du noir pour un de leurs vêtements, Luffy ses chaussures, Ryuk toute sa tenue et Yuruichi son pantalon et son T-shirt.

La voix : Non ! Leur secret a été découvert. (Lucy et Sai sont de retours) Aucun point pour Naruto. Veuillez vous assoir, Sai a buzzé Lucy.

La suite au prochain épisode.

Au prochain épisode : La secret de Lucy ? La fin du psychopathe et le début du dernier jeu...


End file.
